


Kiss Me , This Pie You Shall Give Me

by Whitecanaree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Couple, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitecanaree/pseuds/Whitecanaree
Summary: "Yes, you did propose." - Dean teases.Cas kisses him softly, gently wrapping his arms around Dean's waist."And you did say yes." - Cas says millimeters away from Dean's mouth, then he leans back against the counter still in Dean's embrace.---In which Dean's Love for Castiel doesn't blind his love for Pie.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 40





	Kiss Me , This Pie You Shall Give Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the pic below.

Sam has been so happy for the wedding, in fact he's been throwing himself into helping with all the decorations and festival shit ever since he was informed of it.

Sam has been also accustomed to it by now.

For the passed 2 months he's been used as a battle ground for the two men -well man and angel- and it's not that he doesn't like helping them decide on things, but it's getting tiring having to listen to them argue in front of him where his efforts to help them are totally ignored in favor for more of their active bickering.

Every time it's something new, but there's been this recurring argument about something Sam would think is so obvious. But knowing Dean, it only makes sense that he keeps trying to convince Castiel that serving pie at their wedding would be a better idea than cake.

For some reason Cas is not budging and is holding on to the cake as if it's his saving grace.

Sam doesn't understand it since Cas is supposed to be an angel that doesn't relate to human traditions and cultures, but seems like his time on earth has changed him in more ways than one.

Cas has also been adamant on having everything at the wedding be as normal as it can get, since a wedding of a human and an angel is already more than natural,

"We don't need to make it more _unnatural_ than it is sam, please try to have everything as ordinary as any human joining festivity usually is."

And honestly, sam gets it. But seems like dean never will.

He's in the kitchen sitting at the table with his mug of green tea and a book he's been enjoying for the passed 3 days. That's where they crowd him, as they start at it again.

He just braces himself and tries to hold all his eyerolls in. The **bitchfaces** however, are a no guarantee.

"I'm your brother, you should side with me." - Dean says just as he arrives, pulling the brother card out as his last resort.

Sam tries not to snort.

"No. Dean, you can't- This doesn't make any sense. Sam look. He wants to serve this at the wedding. Nobody serves pie at their wedding. Tell HIM sam!" - Cas gets a bit agitated but is composed for the most part.

"Someone who loves pie that's who."- Dean says fully turning to Cas, and totally ignoring Sam's involvement.

"Why am i here? I ain't got time for this.." - Sam all but murmurs as he picks up his green tea mug from the table, starting to get up.

"No im not letting you serve pie at our wedding." - Cas says in his firm "this-is-the-end-of-the-discussion" voice, takes Dean's plate from his hands and starts walking towards the fridge taking it out of sight in a way to finalize this argument.

Honestly Sam can't pinpoint the exact moment that became a real thing, but he's glad it has for all the times Dean almost got away with doing dumb shit and Cas' firm voice had saved the day.

Sam is just out of the kitchen and going to isolate himself in his room as he sees his brother trail after cas like a lost puppy.

It makes him smile secretly, to see how Dean had finally found enough peace with Castiel to be able to act easily without thinking or being on alert. He deserves a shot at a normal life after everything he's been through, Sam thinks. 

"No no no cas, please-" - Dean trails out frantically as soon as he realises he's seriously losing this fight.

"No .." - Cas drags the word out slighlty.

"Please just listen to me-"

"No." - Cas replies in monotone.

"What about we do this the grown up way. Huh?" - Dean tries again sounding hopeful. Hiis soft voice almost drags Cas to agree but he knows better at this point.

Cas sighs.

"We already tried the "grown up way" but you were cheating before we started!"

"What grown up-? Oh you mean sam?? No that's not grown up.. it's just sammy." - Dean tries to flip the cards.

"I can hear you, you know!"- Sam half shouts from the other room, accompanied by ruffling voices probably shuffling through some of the wedding decorations that have been all over his room.

**They both freeze remembering he's there but then continue the discussion normally.**

"Yeah whatever, still you cheated." - Cas says back, the word _Whatever_ feeling foreign on his tongue but starting to sound more normal the longer he spends with Dean.

"First of all, that's not a proper use for the word. It's not called cheating."

Cas is still relaxed and by now is accustomed to being criticized on his word use.

"You get what i mean. Getting him to be loyal to your ideas just because you're brothers. It's not diplomacy."

"Well he IS my brother. So.. "

"And I AM your husband. So.."- Cas counters back, imitating Dean's voice and attitude.

Dean moves closer to Cas, holds the collar of his shirt gently in his hand, the other one comes to brush cas' hair and runs along his eyebrows, his thumb then goes down to trail the outline of cas' cheekbone.

"Yes, you did propose." - Dean teases.

Cas kisses him softly, gently wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"And you did say yes." - Cas says millimeters away from Dean's mouth, then he leans back against the counter still in Dean's embrace.

They stare into each other's eyes, Dean's hand still caressing the outline of every structure on Cas' face, as he stares deeply getting lost in every inch that is Cas.

Cas' hand cups Dean's jaw, scratching against Dean's beard in a constant rhythm and the other is firmly placed on Dean's chest.

* * *

_Cas loves to touch Dean's chest, and just keep his hand there for as long as he can._

_And it's not just for the sexual part of it, he rather feels like he's touching Dean's heart right there and it makes him happy, really happy, touching Dean's heart in every way he possibly could._

_Dean knows all about it, and he may not admit it, but he assigned that place specifically for Cas' hand._

_And okay Dean's skin catches on fire wherever cas touches him and every fiber of a muscle and every cell comes alive when Cas touches it._

_But this place, it has become like one part of a 2 pieced puzzle. He doesnt show it of course. But Cas knows it._

_Whenever his hand rests on Dean's chest, if Dean's angry, that simple gesture makes him close his eyes and his boiling blood calms down rapidly._

_And when dean is nervous while chatting with someone he is uncomfortable with, it only takes for cas to come from behind him and rest his palm on Dean's chest. Dean doesn't have to turn around to know, he relaxes into Cas' firm chest. It's not even surprising for Cas, he doesn't fully understand it, but he feels the same way._

_Whenever his hand physically reminds him that he claims dean. That this heart right here is his, he immediately relaxes._

_Cas chooses not to explicitly talk about it. But when they're in bed and Dean wakes up from a nightmare, thinking Cas is still asleep - not fully realizing yet that Cas wakes up when Dean's breath changes its rhythm- Dean takes cas' arm that is draped over his waist and moves it to rest over his chest, lays it on top of his heart, then goes to sleep soundlessly._

_Cas feels secure enough to sleep easily after that, with a smile on his face feeling content and prideful that he brings that amount of peace and calm into Dean's troubled soul._

* * *

"I love you"- Cas finds himself saying.

"Hmm"- Dean smiles and kisses cas just a quick peck on the lips, but enough to make Cas fall in love all over again.

Cas isn't annoyed with Dean because he didn't say it back. He knows it's hard for him to talk about his feelings.

Dean rather shows him immediately, by the way he gently kisses the corner of Cas mouth then his neck. Cas hugs dean as close as he possibly can, and Dean burries his face in Cas' neck. The hug feels like an eternity of never enough.

Cas feels rather than hears Dean mumble things against his skin. He's pretty sure they run a long the lines of "let me serve pie at the wedding.. " then he starts biting Cas' clothed shoulder playfully.

Cas bursts out laughing. Dean always seems to bring joy into Cas' existence in ways he never imagined he would experience.

Dean hugs Cas closer as he laughs with him, they both almost stumble to the floor if it wasn't for Cas' firm grip on the counter behind him. 

Cas didn't have time to register Dean's body leaving the embrace as Dean crashed his lips into his in a way that still knocks the air out of Cas' lungs and yet breathes a new taste of life into him.

The kiss is almost bruising as Cas would describe it. But it always leaves him stunned and his hands clutching at Dean without his permission. 

Dean looks at him, a small blush on his cheeks but that smug look plastered on his face nonetheless. 

He then wonders off out of the kitchen, a skip in his step , and an extra beat in castiel's heart.

And maybe just maybe, at the wedding Cas pretended he didn't see him sneak in the pie from the backdoor, and replace the cake with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Destiel fics to post but i just need time to organize them. This one has been written for a long long time as well. Im glad i got the time and will to post it. I hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> All the love, M. Xx


End file.
